


Denial, The Mansion Part 12

by drarryisgreen



Series: The Mansion [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen





	Denial, The Mansion Part 12

“I know that I’ve treated you wrongly,” Arthur said, breaking the silence that had fell upon them. Merlin hadn’t looked up at Arthur after he’d made his deduction of Arthur’s feelings.  
  
“You’ve more than treated me wrongly, Arthur. And I had been a fool to still be so in love with you, after all this time,” Merlin answered finally. He looked up and saw Arthur _staring_ at him. Arthur hadn’t looked at Merlin like that in...ever.  
  
The look, if Merlin allowed him the luxury of hoping, spoke of longing, of desire. A warmth fell upon Merlin and he wanted nothing more than to reach out to Arthur, grab his hand, hug him, kiss him, _anything_. But he stayed put. He allowed himself the luxury of hope but didn’t allow himself another opportunity for rejection.  
  
“I want you, Merlin.”  
  
Merlin looked up, nearly surprised, wondering if he should pinch himself to check that this wasn’t a dream. Everything that was happening, was it real or was he simply hallucinating?  
  
“Why did you wait so long to tell me?” Merlin pulled his legs up on the chair and hugged them. He retracted.  
  
“If it weren’t for Dr Alvarr, I don’t know if I ever would have told you. He’s my--”  
  
“Therapist, I know.”  
  
“Right. I always thought it was strange how you knew everything and showed up everywhere. I should have realised--”  
  
“What? That I was in love with you?” Merlin spat out the words, his tone was more disdainful that he’d intended. “Why didn’t you? Aren’t you the smartest student at the University? Your professors are always boasting about how great you are--”  
  
“I guess I didn’t realise, because I didn’t want to give myself the false hope that you _felt_ something for me. For a while I thought what I felt was wrong. I guess I always just thought of you as the little kid--”  
  
“Well, I’m not a little kid!”  
  
“I know that,” Arthur answered, calmly. His tranquility bothered Merlin more than anything. Usually Arthur yelled, screamed, called Merlin names. When had Arthur become so nice, so warm?


End file.
